


Oh You're Beautiful, You Are

by QueenOfRavens



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: 10 fawning over Cas, Accidents, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, London, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Being Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is hopelessly nerdy, Teleportation screw-ups, The 10th Doctor Being Impressed by Things, The Doctor Being Excitable, The Doctor Being the Doctor (Doctor Who), The Doctor on His Own, he's doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavens/pseuds/QueenOfRavens
Summary: Cas zaps them out of danger, but he's weak and he miscalculates. They don't land in Winona, Kansas, but in the back alley in England where they meet a very strange man. Most importantly, they meet a man who can see Cas's true form.AKA: The Doctor can see Cas's wings and Dean is jealous.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Oh You're Beautiful, You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I - This has not been beta-d; read at your own risk  
> Dislcaimer II - I absolutely bungled every canon timeline ever for this to all fit together like I wanted it to. 
> 
> So, this popped into my head after reading a fic where the Doctor can see the Angels. In this particular canon of mine, Angel and Time-Lord were originally the same thing but thousands of years of evolution turned them into different species, however, that's why the Doctor can see Cas's true form.  
> It's also why Cas has heard of and immediately trusts the Doctor.
> 
> This particular iteration of the Doctor is a little bit more like 9 than the canon doctor at this point, but I think he meshes better with the Winchesters that way.

A knife whirled past Dean’s head as he ducked, “Shit! Cas, we gotta go, man!”

“Coming.” Cas replied, his voice a low and smooth as usual despite the fact that a horde of demons was coming at them, flinging weapons as they went.

His fingers dug into Dean’s shoulder, his other hand searching for Sam, and then they were stumbling out of a side alley, tripping on their own feet and cursing. Sam was bleeding from a gash on his arm.

Dean hadn’t fared much better, his shirt ripped and torn, the hem of his pants singed where he’d stepped too close to the fire.

“That was close.” Sam panted, glancing down at the bloodied knife in his hand and then shrugging before wiping it on his pants.

Cas put his hand against the rough stone wall as a sudden wave of dizziness swept over him.

“Never mind that,” Dean interrupted as a group of black taxi cabs rattled past them. “Where the hell are we?”

Cas was breathing hard, a trickle of blood seeping from one of his nostrils. He leaned heavily against Dean as they stood, backs to the wall and stared up. Buildings scraped up into the sky above them, piercing the dull grey with their pointy silhouettes.

“This ain’t Kansas.” Dean drawled.

“Dean,” Sam was wearing an expression that said _I figured it out and you’re not gonna like it_ , “I don’t think this is America.”

\---

“Cas? What the hell.”

Bleary, gemlike eyes turned on him, “I missed.”

“Yeah, you missed all right.” Dean muttered pushing his hand through his hair.

“Hey. Leave off.” Sam muttered, propping up Cas’s other shoulder.

Dean grunted something and pulled Cas’s arm tighter over his shoulder, glaring up at the foreign skyline. Cas closed his eyes, the trickle of his nosebleed bright against his pale, drawn skin.

“So, what now?” He asked, turning his gaze on Sam and Cas.

Wasn’t this just fucking peachy. Cas was about to faint, they had no money, no IDs, and absolutely no clue where they were.

Just then someone shouted across the street and a bit of a skirmish ensued. Dean licked his lips and craned his neck, trying to get a better glimpse of what was going on without yanking on Cas’s arm.

“Sorry, sorry!” Someone yelled, tumbling out of the group of people; a tall, incredibly skinny man wearing an unnecessarily long brown coat. His hair was even more unruly than Cas’s, whose hair had a tendency to disobey the standard laws of physics.

“Who the hell is he?” Dean asked, mostly to himself, confused by the man’s seeming willingness to pick a fight in broad daylight. He knew from experience it usually ended with cops on your ass, but this man just grinned and kept running.

But it was what happened next that really confused him, because the man turned his head towards them – and stopped dead.

Dean blinked, tilting his head.

“Cas…?” Sam’s voice trailed off into oblivion as the man changed direction, jogging across the street towards them.

Both the three of them watched warily. Well, Sam watched warily, Dean watched angrily, and Cas looked… Cas looked nervous?

“Oh you’re beautiful, you are.” He cooed, a wide-eyed expression making his creamy brown eyes seem like saucers in his face as he stopped in front of Cas whose weight was largely supported by Sam and Dean, the three of them forming a sort of human raft. Well, a human and Angel raft, he thought to himself, glaring at the stranger.

His nose was crooked, almost as though it had been broken and never healed right.

Cas said nothing, his sapphire blue gaze pinned on the man in the coat.

“Dude, who are you.” Dean snapped, nearly in unison with Sam.

Their glances met for just a moment before flitting back to the stranger. Dean knew that Sam’s free hand was ready to draw. So was his.

“So beautiful.” The man continued on, as though neither of them had spoken.

“To see a creature like you, well, I’m honored. And those wings! Fantastic! Once in a lifetime chance this, even for me.” A ridiculously foppish grin appeared on his face and seemed a little bit smitten.

Cas just coughed once and stared back. “You can see my wings.”

“And they’re magnificent.” The man replied, something like awe in his tone. There was a unsettling twinkle in his eyes as he bounced around them.

Dean’s anger sputtered to life in his gut. He’d always wanted to see Cas’s wings, dammit, and then this asshole appears out of nowhere, cooing over how beautiful his Angel is. Strike him down for being protective over it.

“Might I…?” The man reached one long-fingered hand towards the space over Cas’s shoulder.

Much to Dean’s disgruntlement, the Angel nodded limply, letting his head fall against Dean’s shoulder. To be fair, Cas’s head on his shoulder eased Dean’s glowering a little bit.

The stranger’s hand touched something solid that Dean couldn’t see, fingers stroking invisible feathers.

“Absolutely fantastic.”

The grin returned and Dean pulled a grimace. “Alright man, we’re exhausted. Back off.”

Sam shot a glare at Dean. “What he means is, we’re a little lost. Could you point us to the nearest hotel?” A friendly smile appeared on Sam’s face but his eyes stayed suspicious.

Cas gave a little scoff, “He’s not from around here, either.”

“Sorry?” Dean snipped, his already considerably short temper getting shorter by the minute.

“Clever, you are.” The man replied, looking immensely pleased with himself.

“Ok buddy, listen here. You piss off, and leave me and my friends alone, got it?”

“Dean.” Cas’s voice was rough. Tired. But still commanding. And with much reluctance Dean just wrinkled his nose at the stranger.

“Who are you?” Cas’s voice was edged with something Dean couldn’t place.

“Time-Lord.” Came the nonchalant reply.

Sam caught his gaze, their faces reflecting each other’s confusion. He gave a little jerk of his head as if to say, _‘You hear that too?’_

Dean waggled his head back, _‘Yeah. I did. What the fuck.’_

 _“_ Guys.”

The brothers had the grace to look mildly ashamed at the exasperation in Cas’s voice.

“This is the Doctor. He’s going to take us home.”

\---

“What the hell kinda of son-of-a-bitch calls himself the Doctor?” Dean muttered, grabbing Cas’s arm with his other hand so that he could shove his cold fingers into his pockets as they followed said Doctor through the endless maze of streets.

Cas sighed internally and prepared himself for an endless barrage of questions.

Sam answered first. “That one?”

“Yeah, thanks, idiot. I knew that.”

Cas tripped on a loose stone, his weight dragging between the brothers for a step before he could get his feet back under him.

Dean’s glanced at him with worry in his eyes.

“Hey you asked.” Sam shrugged defensively and Dean just rolled his eyes.

They couldn’t know why Cas trusted him. Humans didn’t have any lore on Time-Lords. Then again, Cas supposed they didn’t have lore on a lot of things.

“How do you even know him, Cas?”

“Even Angels have heard tell of a man called the Doctor.” He replied smoothly.

Sam glared at the man from under his lashes, although because he was the tallest of their little group, he mostly just glared straight at the back of his heads. “I don’t know, Dean. He seems alright to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean was is no damn mood for Sam’s moral arguments, Cas could tell, “So what?” He shrugged, accidentally jolting Cas, “Besides, I wanna know who he is.”

_Real smooth, idiot._

It was probably a good thing that Dean was unaware of the extent of Cas’s abilities, with the things that went through his head. He spent far too much to beating himself up for Cas’s comfort, but there was no way Cas could fix it without directly bringing up how he knew.

Most days he just settled for trying to show Dean how wrong he was.

Sam gave Dean a funny look, eyes darting back and forth for a moment before a conspirators grin crept onto his face, “You’re jealous.”

“I am not!” Dean hissed back.

Cas was not nearly as oblivious as Dean sometimes hoped. He focused on the ground.

“You totally are, Dean! You’re jealous because he’s seen Cas’s wings and you haven’t.”

“Listen up, buttercup.” Dean glared at his younger brother over Cas’s head , “You say another word-”

“Are you two ok?” Cas interrupted, watching them with a flatly amused look in his eye.

Dean’s jealousy was endearing, but Cas still hadn’t quite figured out why Dean was so reluctant to admit his feelings. Mostly likely because Dean didn’t know either.

“Just fine, thanks.” Dean glared at the Doctor out of the corner of his eye, “Peachy, in fact.”

“Peachy.” The Doctor turned his head back over his shoulder with that stupid grin, that twinkle flashing in his eye.

“Yeah.” Sam answered, before Dean could come up with another smartass remark.

Cas rolled his eyes, tuning to look at them dead-on with that flat, piercing gaze that told more than any words.

Dean rolled his eyes but had the grace to look at least a little bit ashamed. Sam just grinned, reaching around Cas to poke Dean in the ribs.

“Shove off, Pochahontas.” Dean rumbled.

\---

Dean glared daggers at the phone box.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Sam said.

Cas just watched them. They bickered like a married couple, despite being most definitely not married and most definitely not a couple. Strange.

“Let me get this straight, Cas.” The Angel was unimpressed by Dean’s sharp tone, “You want me to get in there, with you and Sam and that Doctor guy, and what, just zap on back to the good ol’ U.S. of A.?

“Something like that, yeah.”

The actual mechanics of the TARDIS were far to complicated to explain, and, he suspected, far to complicated for any human to understand.

Sma gave a little shake of his head, “Cas-”

“Get in the box, Sam.”

Dean snorted but Sam raised his hands and stepped towards the police box, shoulder the door open while turning around the face Cas so that he stepped in backwards. His soul disappeared from the face of the earth. That had always made Cas uncomfortable about the Time-Lord boxes, the way people seemed to vanish when they stepped into them.

“Trust me.” Cas muttered, looking up at Dean.

“You, I trust. That guy,” The hunter jerked his head at the box, “Not so much. How is that he can see your true form without turning to ash? He aint’ another Angel, I’m sure of that, so what the hell’s going on here, man? You wanna explain?”

“The Doctor, he’s a-” Cas floundered for a moment, searching for the word, “relative.” He turned his blue eyes on Dean and glared. On cue, every though it Dean’s head dissipated and Cas had his undivided attention.

“We can trust him.” Cas intoned, tilting his head and looking at Dean beseechingly. For good measure he put the slightest crinkle in his eyes, knowing exactly how susceptible Dean was to his smile.

“Dude-.”

Cas sighed the long suffering kind of sigh that only the mothers of newborns and owners of cats could manage. Was Dean part cat? Or was he part mother. He frowned at the thought and then dismissed it.

“Dean.” Fingers pushed against his shirt as Cas placed his hand on Dean’s chest. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked down.

“Dean.” Cas said again, one of his eyebrows tilting up.

“What.” It came out all husky and dark. Dean blinked as if he’d somehow betrayed himself.

 _“_ Trust me.”

Dean licked his lips. Cas was doing that thing where he invaded Dean’s personal space. It drove Dean crazy, and he constantly bitched at Cas to stop it. Cas didn’t, because he knew that Dean secretly was pleased when he was close.

“Cas.” Dean gestured ineffectually at Cas’s hand, indicating their physical proximity.

Cas, however, was not above exploiting Dean’s finer feelings to accomplish this particular end. Although he normally had full control of his vessel and could avoid the increased heartbeat and adrenaline that resulted from such proximity.

He tilted his head, looking at Dean. Green eyes stared back at him, occasionally flickering away as if waiting for Cas to say something. Cas said nothing. 

“Yeah. Fine.” Dean grumbled eventually, not moving,

At least until Sam’s head popped out of the police box, his eyes wild and his cheeks flushed, “Dude. _You_ _gotta get in here_.”

“What? Why?”

“Go.” Cas said, rolling his eyes behind Dean’s back as he pushed the hunter towards the phone box.

Dean tossed Cas an displeased grimace over his shoulder before shoving open the door to the police box. The Angel sighed. He need to rest.

\---

“Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

The Doctor’s voice echoed in the massive, cathedral-like space.

“Clever, eh?”

Sam punched Dean in the arm, “Dude, it’s a time machine.”

Scrubbing at his face with the back of his hand, Dean decided quite loudly that this day had gotten out of hand, “You guys are nuts.”

“No.” Cas’s voice was steady as he stepped into the box, though the rest of him was not.

So that was why souls always seemed to disappear. The inside of the box was a separate place from the outside. 

The doors clicked shut behind him as the Angel made his halting way towards the glowing contraption in the middle of the room. He’d never actually been in one of the Time-Lord’s machines before, but he’d heard plenty about them over the years.

It looked a bit like a control panel, Dean muttered to himself, if said control panel was round, entirely composed of things that could have been scavenged from a flea market, and grew blue tubes out of the top of it.

A very accurate description, Cas decided.

“Alright, whatever. It’s a time machine. I’ve literally been to Hell and back, why not add time travel to the mix.”

Cas’s gaze shifted almost imperceptibly but Dean caught the fleeting impression of concern, his brows twitching together in a little frown _._

“Anywhere, anywhen.” The Doctor clicked his tongue and winked, bouncing around the console. “Whole wide universe out there.”

Around them the room gave a clanging whine and the Doctor reacted almost instantaneously, banging the console resolutely with a large rubber mallet attached to it by a bit of string.

 _You’re lovely_ , a voice murmured in his head.

 _She’s telepathic_ , the Doctor explained.

Assuming that he meant the TARDIS, and too tired to really care, Cas limped past Dean and flopped down on the floor, leaning against the railing, “Just take us home.”

“No fun at all.” The Doctor complained to himself, but he seemed to comply, tapping something into a keyboard and then whacking his hand against a swivel-y screen.

“Hold on.” Cas grunted, twining his fingers into the floor grating, the vibrations as of yet too fine for Dean to register them. Cas could hear them.

Dean opened his mouth to ask why, but before he could the tube-like contraption in the middle of the console began to contract and a whine echoed from somewhere above them, akin to the sound of a parking brake coming loose.

A pulsing, whooshing sound echoed around them. Both brothers grabbed onto the nearest solid object.

Sam watched with wide puppy eyes, strands of his hair stuck to his face and Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile.

Cas smiled with his eyes, too focused on staying where he was to do anything else.

Just then the floor jerked violently as the echoes turned into a long screaming sound that faded away as the Doctor bounced merrily around the console, using all his limbs at once to pilot the thing and somehow managing not to fall over at the same time.

Cas was mildly impressed.

Maybe it was built for two, if the Doctor needed his feet to work it.

“You should travel with me sometime.” The Doctor shouted over the din, eyes alight.

“Not today.” Cas shouted back, his face paler than usual. The trickle of his nosebleed had dried into a thin line of blood over his upper lip. Now it was bleeding again, and Dean had noticed.

Something thudded, a sound like breaks screaming wailed through the air, and then everything was quiet.

“What the actual fuck.” Dean muttered, blinking.

“Some other day, then.” The Doctor replied, his child-like energy undiminished.

“Fine.” Cas grunted, slowly pulling himself upright. Dean grabbed the Angel by the arms and hauled him to his feet. With the sudden weight of Cas plastered against his side, Dean had no choice but wrap Cas’s arm around his shoulder.

Cas had no objections.

He watched the Doctor, letting his head loll against Dean’s shoulder as he did. The warmth of Dean’s skin touched his cheek even through that blasted leather jacket he always wore.

Sam winked conspiratorially and Dean used his freehand to flip him the bird. Cas smiled, just a little.

“So what, we’re home now?” Dean griped.

Cas wondered how Dean could be faced with such innovation and inspiration and still be grumpy about it. Jealously, perhaps.

“Course. Winona, Kanas; May, 2008.” A more solemn expression crossed the Doctor’s face, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Dean demanded.

Cas’s face flashed with warning while sympathy softened the Doctor’s features. Their eyes met for the briefest moment and Cas blinked.

“For everything.” The Doctor said instead.

“Everything?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. “Dude you haven’t got a clue.”

“Actually,” Cas muttered, still propped against Dean, “He does. Come on, Dean.”

Dean obliged, half-walking half-carrying Cas out of the police box time machine.

“He wasn’t kidding.” Dean muttered as they emerged into a different alley. This one was wider, grimier, and decidedly less dark. A handful of rabbits and one stark black cat skittered away from them as they hobbled out of the TARDIS.

“No.” Cas murmured, putting all of weight against Dean.

“Cas,” Dean grunted, “How the fuck do you weigh so much.”

Cas just shrugged, and he knew his eyes were glazed over. He needed to recover his strength; being separated from Heaven was taking its toll.

“Ok, buddy. Sit down.”

Cas nearly tipped over when Dean propped him against the nearest garage, and the hunter immediately plopped down next to him, allowing Cas to use his shoulder as a head rest.

“He could see your wings.”

“Mmh. Strange soul.”

Strange soul indeed, but it was one that Cas had seen before, although not for a very long time. Not for a very, very long time. The soul of a Time-Lord ticked and glowed in a way that no other did, rippled like layered glass.

“Yeah.” Dean snorted, “Strange everything.

Castiel just nodded, realizing his nose was bleeding again. He wondered how long it had taken him to notice.

“Hey, Cas. Stay with me buddy. We’ll get you back to the Motel and you can take one hell of a nap.”

“Mmh.” Came the reply.

“Yeah, me too.” Dean agreed as Sam finally came barreling out of the police box, which, with many sounds of wheezing and grumbling protest, gave an upset clanging sound.

“It doesn’t want to leave.” Cas muttered, mostly to himself.

“What?” Dean asked, distantly.

Leaves flew across the asphalt in a sudden gust of wind as the box dematerialized before them, leaving Sam slack-jawed and giddy. They could practically see the gears churning away in his head.

Cas twitched his fingers.

“Damn.” Sam said eventually.

“Yeah. Come on, we need to get back to the Motel.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Sam replied, eyes still fixed on the empty swore of pavement where the box had been.

“He’ll be back.” Cas spoke up as they hauled him to his feet again.

“You think?” Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes, fingers unconsciously digging a little tighter to Cas’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Cas grunted, leaning most of his weight against Dean as they started down the street.


End file.
